


Tenebrae...

by xIggys_Recipehx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Romance, Sad, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIggys_Recipehx/pseuds/xIggys_Recipehx
Summary: It has been a week since dawn has broken across the sky in Eos. Ignis decides he wants to go back to Tenebrae once and for all. It is the place where he was born and lived for some of his childhood, after all.... Gladio makes it a point to accompany him on the trip as he thinks it best that Ignis does not go alone in the condition of him being blind and still mourning his King’s death. A small one-shot for Iggy’s birthday week, a story of heartfelt reminiscence with some sweet, tender, Gladnis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tenebrae...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while I know! I wrote this sweet, soft, emotional fic last year and I really loved it so I have decided to share! I thought I was going to be a part of a small project last year and this was a part of it but sadly never finished anything on time so instead, I've decided to post it in honor of Iggy's birthday week on my birthday :)  
> ~ I hope you Enjoy!

Gladio walked through the door of the apartment he and Ignis shared in Lestallum. He made his way to the bedroom they both shared, finding Ignis packing a bag. He leaned against the door frame watching him until he finally said something, because Gladio knew _damn well_ that Ignis heard his footsteps. 

“Ah, you’re home,” Ignis said with a small sigh as he threw yet another shirt in the bag.

“What in the hell are you doing Iggy?” Gladio asked gruffly, shifting his weight now and crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’m going on a trip _Darling…_ ” He zipped up the bag, now turning to face Gladio.

“For a minute, I was afraid you might be leaving me.”

“Real… _funny,_ ” Ignis walked closer to him. “How could I ever? No, I want to take one last trip back to Tenebrae.” A small smile pulled at the man’s lips but it was a very dismal smile. Gladio brushed his fingertips along Ignis’s face. Ignis brought his hand up to Gladio’s squeezing tight as he cupped his cheek now. 

“I’m making that one _last_ trip with you, I hope you know.”

“Right, you are.” Ignis pulled Gladio’s fingertips to his lips, kissing them softly. His lips lingering on the other man’s fingers. Once Ignis pulled away he walked over to their closet pulling out another bag.

“So, I wasn’t going with you at first then?” He lifted a brow, Ignis couldn’t see it but he could imagine the facial expression the man was making by his tone of voice. 

“Not… exactly. I was planning on going alone but it would be best if you came, I presume.”

“Damn, right! Like hell, I’d let you get on a train alone.” Gladio walked into the room grabbing his own clothes. He walked over to the bed setting them down before instinctively wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist from behind. His lips grazed the man’s neck.

“Why…?” Gladio asked, pulling away from Ignis’ neck, his breath hitting the man’s ear.

“Why… what?” Ignis turned his head a little. Gladio began rubbing his hips, letting out a small chuckle.

“Why go back to Tenebrae Iggy? Especially, in the condition you’re in… it’s only been a week. You know… Noct would want you to be yourself. He wouldn’t want us to stay mourning for so long as his royal guards, his friends, his… _brothers …_ ” Gladio trailed off his voice cracking on that very last word. He pulled away, stepping back from his boyfriend. Ignis turned around looking at him.

Gladio sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Ignis didn’t know what to say next because Gladio was not wrong in what he had just said. Something pulled at him… telling him he needed to go back to Tenebrae one last time. “I am fine… we leave tomorrow morning. I just need to go back one last time Gladio.”

###  _The Past…_

* * *

“Sweetheart, you must understand something, I know you are not that old but you are a very important little man. You are also very bright! You see our family is quite important to the line of Lucis.” Ignis’s mother smiled as she pressed a finger to his nose making him giggle.

“Isn’t the line of Lucis really important?” He questioned, cocking his head. Her green eyes were glowing due to the sunlight pouring through the window in their dining room. 

“Royal blood, you are very important to their young Prince… Prince Noctis.”

“So, doesn’t that make his father a King?”

“Yes, yes it does,” She roughed up his hair. “Your Uncle works for that King, he is something you call a Royal Advisor which my darling, you will be starting tomorrow. You’ll be a dear friend to the Prince, he will count on you for the many steps he takes and you will even have an impact on shaping him into a King…” 

“I’ll… _try._ ” Ignis swung his legs back and forth, still smiling at his mother. 

“You’ll make your father and I very proud, my Darling. We are staying here in Tenebrae, your uncle will guide you. We’ll write to you every day. You’ll be starting a brand new life in Insomnia.”

“Can I come back and visit or will you and father visit Insomnia?” His eyes brightened as he asked her.

“Of course, we will be there to see you as much as we can.”

She hadn’t been wrong, they wrote him all the time once he became Noctis’s Royal Advisor, they came to visit as often as they could. It was always them coming to visit him; he never once returned to his homeplace. He knew things sneaking around the Citadel, hearing whispers about things becoming bad in Tenebrae… until one day those whispers became true.

King Regis had come through the doors with a very shaken Noctis. Ignis gulped, his uncle appearing beside the King. “Tenebrae is no longer under House Nox Fleuret’s control, Niflheim has taken the territory.” His voice boomed throughout the large room. The man’s head fell, clearly upset. Regis laid a hand on his shoulder. 

It wasn’t until later that night Ignis’s uncle came into his room. He already had a tear-stained face because he just… _knew._ There would no longer be any more letters or visits from his parents… they had perished in the attack on Tenebrae.

* * *

Ignis stepped off of the train carrying his bag in one hand, Gladiolus behind him. Being blind everything around Ignis sounded so much louder than when he hadn’t been blind. Whether he wore his visors or didn’t wear them people always talked about his eyes. 

“Mom, that man’s eyes…” He heard a little girl off to his right.

“It’s not polite to stare.” Ignis could only imagine the pitiful looks people gave him in his condition. He turned his head to the sound of their voices, smiling. Hopefully, they smiled back but he felt a hand in the small of his back pushing him lightly.

“Next train is on its way, Iggy,” Gladio said from behind him. “Straight ahead.” He then felt Gladio hook his arm around his own. 

“You don’t need to Baby me, I know I haven’t been here in quite some time but I do remember where to go Gladio.” Sometimes he got short with Gladio and even Prompto for that matter. He knew they were both only trying to help. He felt Gladio’s arm wrap completely around his waist, the man pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Sorry, just instinct.” He squeezed his side tightly. Gladio guided him onto the next train, both men sitting together. Ignis could only imagine how terrible his face looked to some folk like that little girl and her mother. He felt Gladio slide his hand in his own squeezing. 

“I apologize for sounding so rude.” He said.

“It gets old… I know Iggy.”

The two men were quiet the whole ride to Tenebrae. Ignis focused on Gladio’s breathing, it was something he always focused on rather they were cuddling in bed together, on the couch, or even taking a shower together. Just by the way that he breathed he knew he was relaxed, asleep, _satisfied,_ or upset over something. When the train came to a stop it pulled Ignis out of his thoughts completely. He heard Gladio grunt next to him as he got up, stretching. Ignis stood up next to him.

This time Gladio carried their baggage. Ignis stepped off of the train hearing chatter of people, children giggling and just having fun living their best lives. _Oh, how he remembered…_ “We should, check-in to our room.” He looked over at Gladio, though he could not see the man he loved… he most definitely knew where he was standing.

“Lead the way.” Ignis hooked his arm around Gladio’s. With his other hand he pulled out his phone, holding it to his ear it directed him where to go. When they got to the hotel and checked into their room. He heard bags drop on a bed then he felt rough lips against his own. That was Gladio’s way of conveying that he was his and _his only._ Ignis gripped the man’s shirt looking up into his eyes. 

“I’m glad you came with me–” Ignis let out a breath. “I don’t know if I could have done this without you or be away from you for that matter.” Gladio had one arm wrapped around him, supporting him. If only, Ignis could see those gorgeous amber eyes looking into his own.

“Good, I don’t feel as bad weaseling my way into this trip with you now.” He let out a chuckle before kissing Ignis deeply once more. He wanted to see the expression on Gladio’s face as they pulled away. The man let out a sigh, one of those sighs you let out when you are upset over something. 

“What is it…?” Ignis asked, concerned. He then felt Gladio’s hand on his face.

“Are we crazy? Making sacrifices for a King who we knew would die in the end anyway? You told me… you saw the prophecy once. So, why did we keep fighting when we knew—” 

“Stop it, you said it yourself Gladio! He was more than just _our King…_ ” Ignis moved his hand to Gladio’s squeezing. “Plus, we’re both mad Darling.” He gave him a smirk then brought his hand down kissing his fingers. Gladio let out a chuckle before placing a kiss on his scarred eye, something he did quite often. 

“You never answered my question, as to why we were here?” He asked after pulling away from Ignis. 

“I didn’t answer because I don’t know, I just had the urge to visit. As you know, I was born and raised here before becoming Noct’s Royal Advisor, officially. What does it look like so far?” Ignis took in a deep breath closing his eyes. Closing them helped him imagine everything so much better than having them open, even if he did open them not seeing anything at all.

“It’s beautiful… I guess 10 years ago the people made their decision, they didn’t want to let it go. Even Castle Nox Fleuret has been restored. It’s gorgeous Iggy the castle towers over Tenebrae… just like it _used_ to,” Gladio just stopped describing it suddenly. Ignis smiled at him, hoping it would encourage him to go on. “I wish… I wish you could see it for yourself.”

“Well, that’s what the imagination is for Darling….” Ignis tapped the side of his head, opening his eyes. 

“You remember how it looked when you were a kid?” Gladio asked, his other hand still intertwined with Ignis’s.

“Of course…” Ignis broke away from his boyfriend walking over to where the window was. He only knew it was behind him because he could feel the warmth of the sun on his back. “Can you see Castle Nox Fleuret from here?”

“Yes, it’s straight ahead.” Gladio walked up behind him, wrapping his arm around Ignis’ waist. Ignis thought of his mother and father… his uncle… Luna… Noctis everyone he had lost. The sadness he had felt all week was starting to weigh in again.

“When Tenebrae got overthrown by Niflheim my parents were killed, I know I’ve never mentioned them much. I never got to come back to visit them, they would come to Insomnia… until my uncle told me they were amongst innocent civilians who had been killed.” Ignis took in a breath feeling the emotions stir. Gladio only pulled him closer. 

“Take your time,” Gladio whispered and Ignis let out a sigh.

“They knew what was happening to Tenebrae, I believe it’s why they never let me come back. So, it’s why I came back in hopes of Tenebrae still being here after the Scourge. I just wanted… to come back to my first home. I wanted to get away from the sadness that looms over Insomnia.” Gladio pressed a kiss to Ignis’s temple.

“In due time we will restore Insomnia Iggy.” He said, pulling away from his lover and looking out the window at Castle Nox Fleuret. It was a gorgeous sight, a soft sniffle coming from beside him.

“I love you... Gladio” Ignis wiped a tear from his eye. Gladio turned his head looking at him smiling.

“I love you too, I’ll always love you.”


End file.
